


The Academy

by lexivicki



Category: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, I See Stars
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexivicki/pseuds/lexivicki
Summary: Riley Williams is the daughter of a distant Music Producer and an overbearing Script Writer. She parties like there's no tomorrow and has gotten with more guys than she can remember (literally). After she is expelled from Beverly Hills High School for coming in drunk, her parents decide to send her to Kloss Academy.She meets friends like she's never had before and makes more enemies like any tough girl would. Everything is looking up for her.Then her partying takes a turn for the worse...and it doesn't stop there.You can take the bad girl away from the bad, but can you truly take the bad out of the girl?
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s), Christian "CC" Coma/Original Female Character(s), Danny Worsnop/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Gregerson/Original Female Character(s), Sam Bettley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629938) by lexiakals (me). 



> I just want to make this note in case there's people on here who recognize this. I originally posted this on Mibba back when I was in high school (under lexiakals) but decided to try rewriting it. So if you were on Mibba and think it seems familiar, that's why.  
> It is a rewrite. I kept a lot the same, but I edited some things that ended up being "plot holes" in the beginning, added scenes to chapters, split chapter into multiple chapters, added chapters. So it's the same but different.
> 
> Also important note, this takes place from 2006-2008ish.

I sat in the Principal’s office, legs crossed, wearing my new Jimmy Choo’s on my feet, a denim skirt, and light blue top. My head was throbbing. Last night was crazy, so crazy I didn’t get home until 3 in the morning. The hangover hadn’t gone away yet and I was still partly drunk, stumbling over my own feet and words. The Principal, Mr. Mercer walked in yelling, or well, that’s what it sounded like to me.

“Miss Williams,” He sighed. “This is the seventh time since the beginning of the school year that you have been called into my office. The last time was for getting into a fight with Miss Sanchez and I went against my better judgment and gave you and In School Suspension. But now you’ve come into school drunk. I’m sorry but I had no choice but to call your mother and we are expelling you from Beverly Hills High School."

“Expelling?!” I almost yelled. “B-but I don’t have any other school to go to! It’s not like my family can send me to another High school for my Junior year, we’d have to move all together.”

“Well, your mother told me you would be sent to Kloss Academy,” He shrugged. “We’ll begin the process of sending your transcripts over after meeting with your mother.”

My heart sank. Kloss Academy was the boarding school my mother went to when she was in high school. It was across the country, in an upscale New York town. She had been threatening to send me there for the past year. But me being Riley, never thought she would go through with it, just keep giving me endless second chances and I was out of trouble except for maybe a grounding or two. But apparently not.

“Your mother will be here soon. You should go and get your stuff out of your locker,” He said. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the office and down the hall to my locker. In a way, I was happy. I was leaving this god forsaken school and going somewhere new. New girls, meant more drama, more boys, meant more hook-ups. More of both of this meant more fun for me. But I couldn’t get in a lot of trouble, I didn’t want to have a record of getting kicked out of two schools in less than a year.

I cleaned out my locker and grabbed all my textbooks to hand into the principal, he’d give them back to my teachers. I saw a few people and tried my best to avoid questions about why I was cleaning my locker out a month into the school year. It would start talk and that is the last thing I needed without me there. I took my notebooks and threw them in the trashcan nearby, I’d just get new ones. Then my best friend Nicole walked over to me, obviously looking confused.

"Riles, what’s going on?” She asked, leaning against the locker beside me, tucking a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

“I’ve been expelled. My mom’s sending me to Kloss Academy,” I sighed. I had no problem with her knowing since I trusted her enough not to spread it around. “I was just cleaning out my locker.”

“Riley!” She yelled. “You can’t leave me. How am I going to fight Maria alone? You can’t leave! You have to talk to Mr. Mercer!”

“It’s too late, Nicki,” I answered back, closing my locker and pulling my bag up to my shoulder again. “I’ve officially exhausted all my chances with my mother. Don’t you think if something could have been done, my parents would have written a check?”

My mother was a Hollywood Script writer, mostly movies, and my father was a producer for a Record Label. To say we have money is an understatement and they are the type of people to use it to their advantage, especially if it meant keeping their name and reputation clean.

“So I guess you can’t spend the weekend partying?” She said slumping down.

“Nope,” I shook my head. “I’ll likely spend it grounded and packing up my room. Well, my mother is going to be waiting in Mr. Mercer’s office for me.” I hugged her tightly, not knowing when the next time I would see her would be. “Tell Katie I love her and will miss her. Tell Nick and Dylan, too.” Dylan was my best guy friend, like a second brother to me. Nick was Katie’s boyfriend and the one who made me who I am today, and this may be messed up but I loved him for it.

“I will,” she nodded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “Promise me you’ll keep in touch?”

“Of course, you guys will always be my number ones,” I smiled and walked away. I turned around and waved to her and she waved back. I walked back down to Mr. Mercer’s office, my mom already sitting by his desk with her. I’m surprised she had the ability to pull herself away from work on such short notice.

“Riley, your mother has already been in touch with Kloss Academy and you will be starting there next Monday,” Mr. Mercer said, folding his hands on top of his desk. “You’re very fortunate that your mom is an Alumna at Kloss.”

“Yeah, fortunate, that’s the exact word I would use,” I mumbled, dropping the text books on his desk. I could hear my mom sigh and see her roll her eyes next to me and pinch the bridge of her nose. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore a gray pantsuit.

“My secretary is working on sending your transcripts over as we speak,” He added. “Your mother and I both agree this will be a good change for you. Change for the better.”

With that, my mother and I walked out of his office and to our car. I climbed in the passenger side, placing my bag on my lap.

“So Kloss Academy,” I sighed, looking at my mother.

“You have no idea how embarassed I am right now. I mean you went to school with a hangover! I know we always believed that if you start drinking at a younger age, you might be less likely to abuse it but even this comes with rules. Like maintaining your grades and your school life. But honestly Riley, you can’t go into school the day after a party with a hangover. I feel this is the best thing I’ve done for you in a while. I mean, even Braden wasn’t this bad when he was your age.” Braden was my brother and while he was out of high school now, he still lives at home, and still parties like he is my age.

She was pretty angry and I couldn’t blame her. I shouldn’t have gone to school but would she rather me miss school because I had a hangover? No probably not.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate honest reviews as I do want to become a better writer. So read/comment/review/subscribe (or whatever we can do on this site.)


End file.
